A semiconductor device to be used by flowing a current through a semiconductor substrate thereof is used in a variety of fields. For example, a semiconductor device including a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) using a Schottky junction in which a conductor film such as a metal film and a polysilicon film is arranged on the semiconductor substrate is used as a semiconductor device for an on-board inverter, or the like. The semiconductor device using the SBD has features in that power consumption is small since a turn-off time is short, and that a withstand voltage is high (for example, refer to Patent Citation 1).
[Patent Citation 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-48117